Taking the Plunge
by Skyla1
Summary: Danger and risk were all part of the job. Now as Tsukino Usagi receives her last assignment nothing could have prepared her for this. She's taking the plunge.
1. I'm doing what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm poor. Leave me alone.  
  
Chapter 1: I'm doing what?  
  
  
  
Here we go again. Another day, another crazy scheme, and another dollar. That's all in a day's work for me, Tsukino Usagi. Sorry, I forgot my manners there for a second. Formal introductions are in order aren't they? A lot of you there out there might be wondering why the hell this crazy woman here is talking to herself. I do that a lot. My inner monologues and I are good pals.   
  
So let's get straight to the facts. I was born on a warm spring day on May 11, 1979. That would make me 25 for all of those mathematically impaired. It's okay, I'm math challenged myself. I can barely balance my checkbook without a calculator. All is good in the world when a machine does the calculations for you, I say. Back to the topic on hand, I've lived in Tokyo my entire life. My life isn't all that interesting actually. I'm pretty average coming from the nuclear family of two kids, two parents, and the little three-bedroom house with the white gate outside in the middle of suburbia. I think the only rebellion we have taken is instead of the dog we have a cat. I studied journalism like my dad at the University of Tokyo and actually started out working at my dad's newspaper. That didn't last long since we found that we have certain creative differences. I finally took my stand for independence and moved into my own place and got a job at the same magazine with my friend, Aino Minako, works at, . I'm actually quite well known or that's what I've heard from my editor. Minako thinks I'm pretty good, too.   
  
In the looks department, I think I made out pretty good if I do so say myself. I'm a little on the short side at 5'3, but I make due. It might sound cliché to say this, but I have blonde hair and blue eyes. No it's not dyed this way, and no I do not wear contacts. It's all a matter of good genes in my family. Whose are they? I have no clue. I don't even know why I am talking about the way I look since everyone in the world will soon see my face. Until then that's all I'm saying. Don't want to look conceited now do we.   
  
That brings me to the topic of my job. I've moved up in the ranks over the years. I started out as a lowly copy editor, but somehow I talked my way into getting some assignments here and there. For a while, I was doing small features on things to do in the city. You know the kind of stuff everyone wants to read about like reviews of restaurants, clubs, and the whole party scene. It was simple enough. Actually, it was a pretty sweet job to get paid to have fun. It was that little job that got me into this whole mess, well sort of. It was more like a snowball effect from there.   
  
It was purely accidental that it all happened. One night I got sent out on assignment to review some new punk rock band playing down at the Inferno. The crowd was going wild. I had my camerawoman, Naru, there to capture some shots of the place. We were basically having a great old time partying it up with the band. I don't really remember how many free drinks I had that night, but hey a woman like myself needs some libations to let her creative juices flow. It was too bad that they flowed a little too freely. From what I vaguely remember, I got the bright idea to bum rush up to the stage and have the band pull me up. The next thing I know I'm stage diving into the crowds and I'm floating around the room over a sea of hands grabbing me in unmentionable places. Then I don't know how but I decide to get back on stage and do it again. The only problem was this time when I dove off the crowd wasn't so receptive and I end up flat on my face. Let me tell you this, don't ever stage dive during a slow song because no one will catch you. To my utmost horror and humiliation, my wonderful performance onstage was caught on camera. The article turned into a quarter about the band and club and three fourths rant about the dangers of stage diving. To top it off my editor and what I loosely call a friend, Hino Rei, switched the copy photo of me quietly enjoying the ambiance at a table to a series of motion shots portraying my upward jump to my disastrous face fall. Who knew we would sell more copies that month in the history of the magazine after my little debacle?   
  
That's where Rei got the idea for my column, Living on the Edge. I'm a human guinea pig, you could say. Letters pour in each week requesting one crazy stunt after another for me to do. I've been all over the world doing stunts from running with the bulls in Pamplona, diving with the sharks in the Pacific, and the infamous trek up Mt. Everest. The part that makes all this interesting is the fact that I don't have an athletic bone in my body, so you can probably guess the disastrous results. I'm pretty lucky I've escaped pretty much unscathed so far considering my past track record. Yes, I was a total spaz and klutz during my pubescent years. Thank god I grew out of that, but I still have my occasional moments of complete freak accidents. I was doing fine risking my neck and watching my insurance prices rise with each stunt. I'd pretty much reached that point where nothing scared me. I'd been there, done that and seen it twice. That is until I got my latest assignment. I don't think any of the things I've done could have prepared me for something like this. I would take the plunge.  
  
****Ten days ago****  
  
Hey! How is our favorite adventure girl doing this week? Minako laughed as she entered my office without knocking. She took my brief glance up away from my computer as an invitation to make herself comfortable on my couch. I saw your article for this month. I think it deserves a place on the wall of pain.  
  
It's already up there.  
  
I briefly replied as I turned my attentions back to the screen in front of me. I could hear the shuffle of her Christian Dior pumps padding across my beige carpeting. As always, Minako came strutting into my office an hour before quitting time to have a little chat. It was her routine to take the short trek from her office to mine. Of course, she made that short pit stop in the break room to flirt a bit with the boys in the accounting and advertising. So, here she was in her skimpy navy blue skirt that revealed her legs that just seemed to go on forever and her perpetual even tan that only I knew came out of a bottle. Her orange blouse was left open at the top in her own messy way with her hair pulled back into high ponytail with a pencil sticking out from behind her ear. Every other woman in the office swears that she dresses like that on purpose to drive the male employees wild, and sometimes I wonder myself too. Then I remember that it's just Minako being Minako. She doesn't try, she just is.   
  
From the number of steps I counted, she made it to the wall we lovingly referred to as the wall of pain. It was a wall of homage to the most dangerous and stupid stunts I had pulled the last two years. Some were plain stupid such as me dressing up as the Easter bunny and parading through every pet store in Tokyo on Easter Sunday demanding that my brethren be set fee. Others were a little more risky like the shot of me barely escaping a bull shoving its horn up where the sun don't shine in Pamplona.   
  
Sometimes I wonder to myself where people come up with this stuff, Usagi.  
  
Just thank Miyazawa Aiko of Kyoto for the last one. I swear that girl is truly sadistic to ask me to do that.  
  
But you did it anyway.  
  
That's only after Rei promised me my month of vacation time if I did it. I barely made it out of that without a scratch, but it was worth it to have the next 31 days of pure unadulterated freedom. After that I have one last assignment and that ends the dangerous life of Tsuki. I think I've reached my burn out point after doing this crap for the last three years. I'm glad it's going to be over soon. I'm a little excited about the idea of taking a year off and doing some freelance writing. Maybe I'll write that book I've been thinking about.  
  
I can't believe you're going to be leaving us soon. Who will I come and annoy during my afternoon coffee break? The office will lose its hot topic of conversation without you. You have to admit the bee thing was funny, Minako giggled as she seated herself at the edge of my desk. She placed her hand over mine on the mouse and maneuvered the seven of hearts over the eight of spades. You missed this one.  
  
I grumbled staring intently on the game of solitaire on my screen. I would like to see how funny you think it is to dress up in a bee outfit and run through a bee farm acting like one of them. Why would anyone care what the life of a bee is like? I'm just lucky that I had that protective bee keeper suit on underneath.  
  
Well, you are our golden child. Women and girls all over the country want to see what crazy adventure Tsuki gets into next.  
  
It's a good thing that Naru blurs out my face in all the shots or I couldn't walk down the street without someone pointing and laughing at me. I'd rather remain anonymous while I sell my body and soul for public amusement. I clicked the mouse one last time and watched the cards dance around the screen. Take that solitaire!  
  
You've really take too much pleasure in playing that game.  
  
So what? I like solitaire. Look I even beat my all time high score!  
  
Minako smacked her palm to her forehead shaking her head from side to side. You need to go out and get a real life. I heard the Three Lights are coming into town for a quick promo concert. You should be excited to see your darling, Seiya.  
  
I plucked a twizzler from my secret candy stash in the second drawer and tugged at the stick with my teeth happily munching away. We have dinner plans later if you must ask. I can't even remember when the last time we had some free time together with his hectic schedule and my crazy one. With my one month of vacation coming up and Seiya taking a break form touring in a week we'll finally have some us' time.   
  
Minako reached for the open drawer, but quickly retracted after I slapped her grubby hand away. You're so greedy.  
  
Get your own, I grunted.   
  
Sugar makes you nasty.  
  
You would be cranky too if I tried to take some of your snickers you hide in your bookcase behind Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus.  
  
So, you've been the one taking them?! I knew I couldn't have eaten them all by myself so quickly.  
  
Find a better hiding spot then, I dismissively waved. I thought you would be all giddy considering the fact that Yaten would be in town too. Aren't you two still on that when you're in town let's get down' kind of agreement? I'll never understand how you two can be so carefree about this casual sex thing you two got going.  
  
Well, you're not the only one who can seduce one of the Kou brothers. That reminds me that I should pick up a little treat for my boy toy on the way to the hotel.   
  
Please be a little more discreet this time. Taiki almost had a heart attack after he had to cover for you guys about you and Yaten's voyeuristic trip through the park. He wasn't too happy to have to drive out to the park at 3 in the morning to drop off clothes for you guys. One day the press is going to find out who Yaten's mystery friend is.  
  
It wasn't our fault that we lost our clothes in the park, she pouted. A playful little smile curled on her lips as she probably recounted the late night romp through the park.  
  
  
  
What is?  
  
The idea of you and Yaten getting it on in a public park. Who's idea was it?  
  
  
  
My jaw dropped onto the desk with a thud. I never knew he was so kinky.  
  
He likes the adrenaline rush of almost being caught. It wasn't half as scary as that time on the ferris wheel in the amusement park. Then again he does also have that thing about dressing up in costumes. There was that one time he wanted to dress up like the naughty schoolboy and me the strict nun at the private school.   
  
I covered my ears with my hands and began humming the theme song to Sailor V. I'm not listening!  
  
Fine, you big baby. Not all of us are like boring old married couples like you and Seiya. When are you guys going to go public? You've been seeing each other for what seems like forever anyways. How long has it been now?  
  
Three years, I immediately responded without a second thought. We've been together since that first time I interviewed them when they first started getting gigs around the city.  
  
The guy just needs to pop the question already. I mean you've already established that he can trust you. You've stuck by him since he first started his music career, and even after their fame skyrocketed you remained the understanding girlfriend watching millions of screaming girls begging him to have their baby. He either needs to take some action, or you need to move on. Trust me I understand relationships and you two are at the point where it's going to be Until death do us part' or It's been nice knowing you'. It's my job to know these things. Why do you think so many people turn to my column every month for love advice.  
  
Yeah, and if they knew that the goddess of love hasn't had a serious relationship in eight years they would really still listen to you, I snorted. For some odd reason I don't think I should be taking love advice from you.  
  
That's mean.  
  
I looked down at my watch and silently watched the minute hand move closer and closer to five o'clock. I was fifteen minutes away from freedom.   
  
Screw it. I'm leaving now.   
  
As much as this chat has been fun, I think I'll be skipping out early. I'm outta here. I grabbed my jacket from the arm of the couch, which I had haphazardly tossed there earlier and slung my laptop case over my shoulder. I'll see you in a month.  
  
Wait! Usagi, there was something I needed to talk to you about.  
  
Too late! I yelled back waving goodbye. If the boss lady wonders where I am tell her I'm in the bathroom.  
  
Do you ever have one of those moments where you can see victory at the horizon and just about tot ouch it? Then it all goes down the toilet like everything else. That's the story of my life.  
  
Odango Atama! a shrill voice yelled to my retreating back.   
  
I muttered to myself.   
  
Okay Usagi, here's the plan. Just walk away and pretend you didn't hear anything. She can't get you unless you give indication that you heard. Run.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and stealthily tiptoed my way out the door acting as if nothing ever happened. Have a nice night, I cheerily waved towards the security guard at the door.   
  
Stop her! She stole a stapler!  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the seemingly harmless ancient man sleeping behind the security counter leapt into action with nightstick in hand. Stop right there! He grabbed my wrist and I swear the man must have had some superhuman strength with the way he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back forcing my legs to buckle under the pain. I fell to the ground on my knees ready to face my punishment.   
  
Okay! I'm sorry I tried to skip out early! It was only fifteen minutes, I literally begged on my hands and knees.   
  
Rei only ignored my pathetic pleas and strutted up in front of me. She's one scary lady if you ever meet her on the street that's for sure. Only a woman like her could pull off the infamous power suit. I didn't even know that Donna Karen made red business suits, especially not in the flaming color that matched her fiery amethyst eyes. If looks could kill she would kill you and send you to and from hell twice with one of her icy glares.   
  
Can you please escort Tsukino-san to my office? She flashed a toothy grin towards the security guard who hauled my butt off the ground and proceeded to prod me back inside the building like a cow herder with an electrical prod putting one of its strays back into the pen. The entire time Rei smiled that innocent smile of hers. If you listen closely enough you can hear that pearly clean ping.   
  
That reminds me. I've got to ask her what toothpaste she uses.   
  
So what do you want boss lady? I grunted as I settled myself into the chair the guard had deposited my body onto. And for the last time will you stop calling me Odango Atama. I haven't worn that hairstyle since we were in high school. I'm going to kill Minako for showing you those old photos of us in high school. I reached for the top of my head feeling the area where two buns used to perch. Now all I could feel was my hair tied up in a loose bun held together by a pencil. That was a skill all in itself considering the length of my hair.   
  
Rei seated herself across the desk from me in her leather executive chair. She waved her finger at me in that condescending manner that I always hated. Once an Odango Atama, always an Odango Atama.   
  
Did you call me in here just to start an argument, pyro?  
  
I told you not to call me that in the office!  
  
Hey, you started it! I wonder if I should post up a little memo about how our wonderful editor once decided it would be a good idea to try to read the future in the fire of her grandfather's shrine. I'm sure they'll love the part when you passed out from smoke inhalations since you forgot to open a window and had to have the firefighter gets you out leaving a pile of ashes where the shed once was.  
  
You wouldn't.  
  
I would. I arched an eyebrow testing the waters with how far I could get before she had a complete melt down.  
  
I would have seen her next move had it not been for Minako's entrance.  
  
She walked in taking a seat beside me. Are you two fighting again?  
  
She started it!  
  
Did not!  
  
Did too!  
  
Will you both shut up! God, sometimes I wonder if you two ever left high school behind. Remember the promise you two made about making a truce while at the office. Now I want you both to say sorry.  
  
we both spat out while crossing our arms across our chest and looking away simultaneously.   
  
Now that's better, I guess. Minako turned towards Rei. Did you break the news to her yet?  
  
I was going to, but then she tried to sneak out on me. I thought you were going to tell her before she had a chance to get away. It was a good thing I spotted her at the exit.  
  
I was going to tell her, but she ran out of the office in such a hurry. I'm still not too sure about this.  
  
She'll be fine. How hard can this be?  
  
I guess you're right. She has been able to accomplish more physical tasks.  
  
My head rocked from side to side trying to keep up with the conversation about me, but not directed towards me. Can you two stop talking like I'm not here? I frantically waved my arms in the air trying to get the attention I so desperately craved.   
  
Two pairs of eyes snapped in my direction. From the smiles on their face, and the way their eyes seemed to devour me I knew they were up to no good.   
  
Whatever it is, the answer is no!  
  
Come on, Usagi. You haven't even heard what it is yet, Rei flatly pointed out.   
  
Nope. Not gonna do it. I furiously shook my head the same way I used to when my mother made me do something I didn't want to. You already signed me off for the next month off. Look at the time. It's already five o'clock. I'm officially on vacation.  
  
You're not on vacation until I tell you. It's not my fault that your request for vacation time never made it to the human resources department on time to be filed. She waved a piece of paper in front of my face bearing handwriting that greatly resembled my own.  
  
You're evil.  
  
I know.  
  
I grasping into thin air for anything to get me out of whatever it was she wanted. What about the signed agreement we had? I have it somewhere here with me! I foolishly dumped out my briefcase looking fro the formally typed agreement Rei and I had signed a few weeks earlier agreeing for me to get one month's vacation time in exchange for one final farewell stunt. I snatched up the wrinkled document off the ground and slammed it down on the desk. I have it in writing that I get a month off!  
  
Look closely. I didn't say when you could have the vacation. Just do this one last stunt and I'll let you have your precious paid time off. The stunt will only take a week. After that you can have your month off and come back for a little farewell party. Does that sound good?  
  
Why do I have that sinking feeling that it's like getting the worst part over with before I get to the good part?  
  
Geez, this one is easy. I swear it is. Minako will be collaborating with you on this one, too. She would never do anything that was intentionally harmful to you.  
  
I turned to look towards Minako who had seemingly disappeared from the conversation for a while. You're in on this too.  
  
Just agree to it, Usagi. Trust me when I say it'll be a piece of cake to do this.  
  
Like the time you said bungee jumping off Tokyo Tower would be easy?  
  
Easier than that.  
  
I cringed at the thought of anything that could be easier' than that. I growled seeing that I was in a losing battle on this one. Just tell me what it is already.  
  
Minako pulled out a file from behind her back and placed it open in front of me. Pictures of various men spilled out from the overstuffed packet. This assignment will involve a volunteer. One of these men will be chosen by myself to be your partner for the next week, in which you'll be assigned to do different activities every day. It'll be simple stuff like getting to know each other over the week on dates like visiting each other's friends, your parents, and other little tasks. Once the week is over all you have to do is write up your side of how you felt the week went and he'll write his own viewpoint. We'll put the two sides together and have a sort of he said, she said' sort of thing comparing the views on the entire experience.  
  
I nodded my head approvingly, but that nagging voice in the back of my head sent out the alarms. So what's the dangerous part? Will we be handcuffed together? Will I be dressed up as a hotdog the entire time? I know there's a catch coming.  
  
No catch. I write a relationship advice column. This article is going to be purely based on how a man and woman interact as a couple.  
  
That sounds easy enough? I still think there's a catch, though.  
  
We might as well tell her, Minako. She's going to find out sooner or later, Rei interjected.   
  
Fine. Just be open about this Usagi. To do this we need that certain Usa style to pull this off. Actually I was worried when Rei thought of volunteering you to do this as your final assignment.  
  
I'm surprised you didn't see this coming. We put out the advertisements for male volunteers in last month's issue. You don't read the magazine do you?  
  
I nervously laughed. I usually just flip through to my section.   
  
Part of the deal was that the lucky guy who was picked would get to spend a week with our famous Tsuki. I've been planning this for awhile since I knew you were thinking about leaving us soon. She frantically waved her arms in the air in that big dramatic sense showing how whatever it was she was thinking about would be of epic proportions. What better way to end your run here than to do it with a bang? I thought it would be good to finally let the world meet the real Tsuki. At the end of the article we will be revealing what our mystery girl looks like in a full photo spread. People have been dying these last few years to know what the infamous Tsuki looks like. I can already see our issues flying off the shelves.  
  
So, I'm a publicity stunt, huh? It's great that you see my farewell as a profit maximizing agent. Too bad I didn't give you my permission to show my photo, I triumphantly declared.   
  
You really should read the fine print when signing any legal document, Rei maniacally laughed. She pointed to what appeared to be no more than a smudge mark on the bottom corner of the contract. Pulling out a magnifying glass she placed it over the words revealing the clause stating that she had signed away her image as well as her time.  
  
Damn! You're evil!  
  
Not evil, smart, she corrected waving a finger in her face.  
  
I pleadingly turned to Minako hoping to god that I would receive a little back up in this.   
  
She only offered a lowered head and placed a hand on my shoulder steadying my already failing balance after grasping the gravity of the situation. Sorry, but I promise this won't be too painful.  
  
Seeing as how there would be no way out of this unless I was ready to go into a full out legal battle with Rei to avoid my contracted duties, I slumped back down into the chair a defeated woman. I could barely find my voice to choke out the words. Just give it to me straight. What will I be doing? I know you're hiding some more to this. It lacks that certain insane factor.  
  
Minako grabbed a paper out of the mass of files she left on the desk and placed it in my hand with the entire itinerary of the week printed out on it. You'll be meeting the man tomorrow morning at his apartment. From there, you two are to report to the Hikawa Jinja Shrine. Everyone will be waiting there for you and the arrangements are all set for the ceremony.  
  
I arched an eyebrow in bewilderment.  
  
Where else would we go to perform the marriage ceremony? Rei interjected emphasizing the word marriage.  
  
At that moment, all the color drained from my face. I'm going to marry the guy? I jumped out from my seat and began frantically pacing in the room probably leaving a depression in the ground where I repeatedly trodded back and forth. I soon began muttering to myself ignoring the others in the room. I know I've done some pretty stupid and crazy things in the past, but marriage?! I never expected my first marriage to be with some strange guy as a publicity stunt. Wait a second! Did I just say first marriage? No way! I'm only getting married once, and I'm not wasting it on some loser.  
  
Will just let her finish first?! Rei screamed in exasperation grabbing my by the shoulders to stop my frantic pacing. She led me back to my chair and forced me to sit down.   
  
Minako cleared her throat to remember where she had left off before my little insane rant. As I was saying, we need to have a wedding of some sorts to document the journey of your relationship. The wedding will purely fictional and all. So, don't worry about having to check off that little box that says married on forms. Naru will be there to photograph the entire ceremony and will follow you two each of the seven days to capture any photo ops. Also, you will be moving into his apartment for the entire duration of our little experiment since you will be in a sense married. For seven days you will be married and spend every waking moment together. Here's his address. She handed me a small piece of paper with some numbers and words that my brain could not fully process at the moment with the shock of the adventure I was about to embark on.  
  
This will be your biggest stunt yet, Rei clapped her hands together. There is nothing scarier than taking the plunge into marriage. Cheer up, Usagi. Knowing you, this experience will be unlike anyone has seen before. You'll put a new meaning to the word newlywed'. Now get going. You should get some rest the night before your wedding. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
------------------------------   
  
Betrayal. Hurt. Depression. These were the only emotion I could feel writhing and coursing through my veins as I stabbed at the innocent cherry tomatoes in my salad. My anger was only heightened tenfold when I told him about the predicament I found myself in.  
  
It's too much. You've done some crazy stuff, but this takes the cake, Seiya laughed as he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. Rei and Minako must have went through a lot to pull this off.  
  
I stabbed another tomato with a newfound ferocity hearing the clink of the metal fork hitting the plate. I'm glad you find this so funny, I growled. What kind of boyfriend laughs off the idea of his girlfriend marrying some other guy? I thought I could at least count on you to take my side on this.  
  
I'm sorry, he offered as he quieted the last of his fits of laughter. He gently took the fork out of my hand and laid it back down on the table. Grabbing my fisted and clenched hand, he soothingly wrapped his warm one around it gently rubbing his thumb over the back. Maybe you could consider this experience as good practice for the future.  
  
Practice what?  
  
He shifted in his seat and in an uncharacteristic act of nervousness pushed back a stray strand of hair in his face. He lowered his eyes to meet mine. I saw him reach into his pocket and held my breath wondering if he was about to do what I thought he was about to do. Here in the small cramped table in the back of our regular restaurant away from the prying eyes of fans and the leering eyes of strangers wanting to get a piece of this pop idol a monumental moment was about to take place. It was a moment that would be all my own.   
  
he breathily whispered. He leaned in closer to my face and lovingly brushed his hand against my cheek. We've been playing this game far too long. You've been with me since the beginning. When no one else believed in me, you did. You are my best friend and the woman I love. I'm not going to lose the chance of you falling out of my grasp. Your face is the last thing I want to see before I sleep at night and the first thing I want to see when I wake. I can only hope you feel for me as much as I do for you. He slowly slipped out of his chair to kneel down on the ground. Never letting go of my hand, he pulled out the small velvet case revealing a diamond encrusted engagement ring that blinded me at first. Will you marry me?  
  
I completely lost focus on where I was at the moment. The only images that registered in my brain was Seiya kneeling down in front of me with an apprehensive look on his face caused by my awkward silence. The diamond ring glinted under the lighting like a tiny star. It was truly one of those moments where time stood still.   
  
I will. Those two words were so tiny and fragile coming out of my mouth in barely a whisper. Tears were already streaking down my face while internally I was about a second into turning into one of those hysterical women blubbering over how happy she was. I resolutely forced myself not to be one of those types and pulled Seiya's face up erasing his fears in a searing kiss filled with all the joy I felt. We pulled away and this time I stated in a much more confidant voice, I will!  
  
Seiya wasted no time in placing the band around my finger and wrapping me in his warm arms. I buried my face into his chest feeling his warmth envelop me. I inhaled his all too familiar scent, a mix of sandalwood and musk.   
  
So when do you want to get married?  
  
A little anxious aren't we? he chuckled.   
  
Well, the faster we get married the faster we'll get to the honeymoon, I gently teased.   
  
He quickly chucked a few bills onto the table not even caring that we had not asked for the check yet and grabbed me around the waist leading me out the door. How about we start the honeymoon a little ahead of schedule?   
  
--------------------------------------   
  
I awoke the next morning feeling a bit dazed and disoriented, but deliriously happy. Normally I would have thrown the annoying alarm clock against the wall smashing it into a million pieces for disturbing my peaceful slumber and cursing the start of another day, but today I had an extra incentive to wake up as I raised my hand to my face admiring the dazzling ring to my face. Rolling over onto my side, I noticed the empty spot beside me on the bed. A blush flashed across my cheeks recalling the events of the previous nights. I couldn't remember another time I was so turned on by Seiya. I practically ripped his shirt off his chest. The proof lay on the floor in a tattered shirt and a few loose buttons strewn around the room. The sound of the shower turning off snapped me out of the images of the events of the previous nights to be replaced by the real thing in front of me wearing my fluffy pink towel around his waist.   
  
Morning Odango, he smiled.   
  
I inwardly smirked at his nickname for me. I always pretend that it bothers me, but coming from him I know it is only a word of endearment.   
  
Good morning to you, too.   
  
I wrapped the sheets around my naked body and strutted right past him into the bathroom. A few minutes later when I stepped out, I found him shirtless rummaging through the dresser drawers for a shirt. Finally finding something, I watched him pull out a black dress shirt and slip it on. Slowly, he began buttoning from the bottom up.   
  
I don't know how he does it. He seems to take over all my willpower.   
  
Practically jumping into his arms, I wasted no time in placing a slow, gentle kiss on his lips. He immediately responded pushing his tongue against my lips urging me to allow him access. His hands raked over my still damp hair hanging loosely down to my knees. Desperately, I pulled the tie from his long raven locks letting it fall down into a pool around us. We were heading in the direction of where we started the night before as his hands glided down across my back touching and savoring the feel of my lithe body under his touch. I quickly made use of my own hands unbuckling his pants. Before I knew it, he threw me back onto the bed with an unceremonious thud before a second body propelled itself onto the mattress.  
  
All I can say is that I would be receiving a few knowing looks from my neighbors and a few angry complaints about the noises.   
  
----------------------------------   
  
Do you really have to go away for so long? I asked kissing his neck with my hands wrapped around him from behind.   
  
It's not that long. It's only a week I'll be out of the country. I'll be back as your assignment ends and we can go away for the entire month after that. The guys and I have already put in the request for a break before we start the next leg of the tour. He worked his hands on the buttons of his shirt trying his best to save his control over my wandering hands enticing him to dispose of the article of clothing. Sensing what was to come, he quickly stood up and made a grab for his jacket.   
  
Aww, spoilsport, I whined. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pale pink sundress to put n for the day. I had to look good considering I would be meeting my husband for the first time that day. What time is it? I yelled.  
  
It's 7 o'clock.  
  
Damn! I'm supposed to be at his apartment by eight. I don't know if I can make it across town at during rush hour! Wasting no more time I emptied out the contents of my purse into another one matching my outfit and made a mad dash for the door. I passed a blur of Seiya sitting casually at the kitchen counter watching the morning news sipping a cup of coffee. I grabbed the mug out of his hand and took a long swig. Shouldn't you be going, too? Don't you have to leave soon to get to your promotion? Also, there's the fact that you have to find some way to sneak out of here incase some crazed tabloid reporters followed us last night.  
  
Don't worry. I've got it covered. The event doesn't start until three. I've got a car parked in the garage waiting for me to smuggle me out so no one will know I was ever here. For now, I've got all the time in the world.  
  
Lucky bastard, I grunted grabbing his toast out of the toaster and shoving it into my mouth. I've got go run now. Lock up behind you.' I rummaged through my bag looking for the address that Minako had given me the day before. In victory, I yanked the paper out of the abyss. I don't even know this guy's name. What do I do if I can't find his apartment?  
  
Seiya pointed to the manila enveloped that was slipped underneath the door. I think Mina left you something here earlier. I vaguely recall someone banging on the door this morning. I thought it was just the headboard hitting the wall,  
  
Oh god, I hope she didn't hear us. My answer was quickly found on the note attached to the envelope.   
  
_I was afraid you might get lost this morning, so I left some detailed instructions on the fastest way to get there through morning rush hour. By the way, since I couldn't let you see his picture I can give you this. It might break the awkwardness of meeting him the first time knowing his name is Chiba Mamoru. See you at the wedding!  
  
-Minako  
  
P.S. I would consider investing in some soundproof walls if I were you.  
  
_Oh no! I groaned. I'm going to be bombarded with a ton of questions later.  
  
Seiya wrapped his arms around my waist and peered over my shoulder reading the letter. Hurrying me towards the door, he left me one last chaste kiss on the forehead before pushing me out the door. You don't want to be late for your big day, he laughed smacking me on the behind to move faster.  
  
I guess you're right, I smiled. Chiba Mamoru is in for a long week with me.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you, too. I picked up my pace and began walking towards the elevator. Once inside I waved goodbye as the sliding doors slowly closed.   
  
Seiya yelled rushing forward and bracing his body to keep the doors open.   
  
He pulled me into a crushing hug before crushing his lips over mine. Is tumbled backwards form the sudden assault grasping at the handrail against the walls for support.   
  
Just a little reminder for you to come back to me. I need a little leverage to compete with this Chiba Mamoru, he laughed.   
  
I dazedly mumbled.   
  
Uh huh. I think I've done my job here. Have fun at work! he waved after stepping out and letting the doors shut.   
  
I mutely nodded my head and moved to compose myself before someone else entered the elevator to find me in my flustered state. I was off meet my destiny. I put a smile on my face and began singing like a mad woman in the elevator.   
  
I'm getting married in the morning! Ding, dong the bells are gonna chime! Pull out the stopper! Let's have a whopper! But get me to the church on time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's my first crack at Sailor Moon fanfiction. Like it? Love it? Hate it? This fic is purely reviewer driven. You decide the fate of this, so get a reviewing if you want more.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. An offer you can't refuse

Disclaimer: I don't much of anything of value.  
  
Chapter 2: An offer you can't refuse  
  
I guess, I should start this off by introducing myself. My name is Chiba Mamoru. I'm 28 years old and currently reside in Tokyo, Japan. My profession is that of a doctor, a general practitioner to be exact. I've never been one for writing, except medical papers and articles, but I'll try my best. My co-writer suggested I just write exactly what comes to mind and pretend I'm talking to my best friend. Here goes.  
  
My best friend, Furuhata Motoki, always said, "You can't spend your entire like watching the world go by. Sometimes you have to take that plunge. It's the most amazing feeling to just jump off not knowing where you'll fall. Don't be afraid of the fall, enjoy the scenery while on the way down."  
  
I dismissed him and called him an idiot.  
  
I'm not the type to ever do something like this. I wasn't even the one who signed up to do this. It was all Motoki's doing that I was roped into this entire ordeal. I lived my life perfectly fine a few days ago. Life was all a matter of knowing precisely when, how, and what things were to be done. Spontaneity is for the foolish. Specifically, my life revolved around precision, efficiency, and reliability. I guess that is just a doctor thing, but I've always been this way since I was a child. There's nothing I hate more than instability. My day consisted working, eating, and more working. I was probably on the path to a burnout or a premature heart attack. I was a prime example of the term, "kashin", people who work themselves to death.  
  
All was good in my world. I went to work, had my coffee, and occasionally spent some time out with friends. Who knew that one-week with this woman could flip everything upside down, stomp all over it, and spew it across the room in one flail swoop? It wasn't even my idea to participate in this atrocity of an experiment. I was forced into this. Who was I to know that week would change everything?  
  
I followed Motoki's advice. I dropped everything, left the safety of routine, and did it all with a complete stranger. I took the plunge.  
  
-----------------Ten Days Ago-------------------  
  
I sat alone at his mahogany desk with a stack of filed neatly lined up in perfect rows before me. They were all carefully filed into the appropriate piles ready according to urgency, patient condition, and alphabetical order. The peaceful and relatively silent room held nothing more than the occasional sound of the scratching of his pen across paper or the shuffling of papers. My tie hung snug around my neck clipped to my shirt to prevent it from getting into his way. I was too involved in the medical mysteries of the body.  
  
"Hey Mamoru!" a cheerful voice yelled coming closer to the vicinity of the desk. Motoki. "I see you're working yourself to death as usual." He seated himself in the chair in front of the desk waiting for me to stop and pay attention to him.  
  
I signed off on the last release form, placed it in the folder, and picked up the folder placing it in the blue box marked "paperwork finished". Next was the removal of my reading glasses placing the glasses into the case closing it with a loud snapping sound. I leaned back folding my hands together, looked up, and blankly stared ahead. "Hello Motoki. What brings you by?"  
  
I directed my attention towards the man in front of me. It's a little disconcerting that my most trusted friend lives in a pair of jeans and t- shirt 24/7 and 365 days of the year. Running his late father's restaurant and arcade, didn't really require much business attire. With his sandy blonde hair that seemed to be combed only by his fingers, mischievous emerald eyes and his patented lopsided grin, he played off the boy next- door look perfectly. He was the complete opposite to me. Besides stature, we were as different as night and day. He always commented how I looked like someone out of those trashy romance novels women were always pining for. I had the dark, mysterious man look with the black hair, deep blue eyes, and dark brooding nature that screamed bad boy. He said I was a chick magnet. I only agreed to his astute observation after his reassurance tat he did not feel for me in THAT way.  
  
Motoki let out an audible sigh. He muttered to himself something about "the man being a robot." Reaching for the bag that he left on the ground beside him, he placed it on the desk. "I brought you some lunch knowing that you probably skipped the meal."  
  
"Thanks." I accepted the offered gift and carefully took out the napkins making a makeshift tablecloth for his desk. Nothing could be closer to the apocalypse than the idea of ketchup falling onto his desk. "If you didn't remember to come by everyday to bring me lunch I think I would have starved away a long time ago," I joked.  
  
"If I didn't know any better your people would think I'm your mother bringing you meals to make sure you're being fed properly. It still amazes me how you can work these long shifts without any fuel except for coffee."  
  
"Don't bad mouth coffee. It contains all the necessary nutrients one needs to get by during the day."  
  
"This coming from a doctor," he laughed. "Remind me not to take any nutritional advice from you. I would end up a coffee slurping workaholic insomniac suffering from an obsessive compulsive disorder."  
  
I took another large bite out of his burger and swallowed hard. "I'm not obsessive compulsive. Maybe the other things, but I do not have OCD. It's not my fault that people can't seem to grasp the importance of cleanliness and efficiency."  
  
"Sure," he drawled. Knowing exactly what would irk me, he picked up the stapler on the left hand side of his desk and plopped on the left corner. "When was the last time you actually just went out for fun like seeing a movie, checking out the newest rollercoaster at the amusement park, or took some vacation time off? You're like a freaking robot, man."  
  
"I go out. I do it all the time. I go to the see movies all the time with Setsuna. Rollercoasters are for people with a death wish. Have you seen those carnies that run the death traps? Lastly, why take a day off work when I could save my vacation days in case of an emergency?"  
  
"When was the last time you had an emergency, in which you had to take a leave of absence?"  
  
I looked down at the planner on my desk and calculated the number of days, weeks, months, and years I had spent in the hospital. "January 10, 1999."  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That was the day I got married. You were the best man. Plus, I had to threaten to beat you senseless if you didn't show up."  
  
"But I had to unexpectedly find someone to cover my shift. Only you would decide to elope in the middle of the night on a drunken whim." I wiped my mouth with a napkin and disposed of the empty cartons and wrappers. Pulling out a bottle of disinfectant from the left hand drawer of my desk, I proceeded to spray the desktop wiping away all the crumbs and bacteria.  
  
"That is only one day. That is like what? One day out in the last 5 years? Still doesn't count. That reminds me. I wonder what my lovely ex-wife, Reika, doing? We had an eternal love that could have withstood time and space. We had such a promising marriage," he wistfully stated. A far away look on his face took over.  
  
"You were married for one day before you two filed for an annulment," I snorted. "I assume true love to you has an expiration date. You two weren't even in the right state of mind to get married. I warned you that it would end in failure."  
  
"It may have ended in failure, but those first 18 hours of marriage was wedded bliss. I don't regret one moment of it. Hey, who was I to know she planned on returning to her research in Africa? A long distance relationship would have never worked. We were both rational and in complete agreement towards the annulment. We did date for three years before that."  
  
"After she left, you didn't seem to have too many problems finding a replacement to the love of your life."  
  
"The only way to leave behind a past relationship is to start a new one," he chuckled. "Which brings me to the topic of Setsuna. How are things going with the ever exciting woman?"  
  
"Don't give me that tone. Just because she runs an antique clock shop doesn't give you the right to judge her. I admire her fascination with time and accuracy. She even gave me this watch. She set it to the exact correct hour, minute, and second so I'll never be late." I pulled back my shirtsleeve revealing the timepiece on my wrist. "We're still good. I'm supposed to be having dinner with her tonight. She wants to talk to me about something. I have a feeling she wants to take things to the next step." I sighed rubbing my temples trying to drive out the thoughts of anxiety over what lay ahead for me later that night.  
  
"You've been going out for what? Three years? A woman like her is probably looking for a ring on her finger," Motoki grinned maniacally. "It seems that you might be the next blushing bride to go of our group. First, it was Yuuichiro and Rei. Next, it was me. After that, it was Ryo and Ami." He thoughtfully rubbed his chin thinking. "They should be back from their honeymoon in a few days. Even Shinozaki has got Lita, and they are well on their way to getting engaged. It'll happen any day now. You're the last one of us to go, but we all know how much of a commitment phobic person you are." He patted me gently on the back lowering his head in feigned dismay. "At least let her down easy."  
  
I removed his hand and opened a drawer pulling out a small velvet box. "It shows how little you know about me."  
  
Instantly the happy go lucky smile on his face dropped. A scowl was put in its absence. "You are not going to do what I think you are going to do?! You can't marry her!"  
  
"Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Setsuna and I are completely compatible for each other. I've made a list of all the reasons why this would make our union rather prosperous and successful. We are both dedicated people towards our professions. She's intelligent, beautiful, clean, and makes a great companion. She understands the importance of my work and deals with it. It's hard to find someone like her to accept me the way I am. We've both invested a lot of time into this relationship. There is no point in wasting that time by forgoing to move ahead into the future." I pulled out a slip of paper form my pocket and laid it out in front of him. "It's all right here. The pros outweigh the cons of our marriage."  
  
Motoki continued to stare at me like I had grown two heads. He ignored the well-organized list I spent two hours making on excel. "You made a list?!" For once in a long time, I saw Motoki angry, something that is really rare for the mild mannered man. "Damn it! You can't calculate if you want to marry someone with a list. You should just know it's right. That's what love is all about. You'll have that feeling in your gut that she is the one that will tell you what real love is. Tell me this. Do you even love her?"  
  
"I find her company enjoyable if that is what you mean."  
  
The vein on the side of his forehead started to pulse. His fists clenched and unclenched. "For a supposed genius, you can be real dense. Let me tell you what love is. Love is not caring about the pros and cons of the other person. It's a matter of loving every little thing about her from the little annoying things she does to the things that lured you to her in the first place. It's the feeling that when she is near all your self-control wants to be thrown out the window for that fire in you wanting to feel every part of her body against yours. Most of all, love is her being your best friend. She will know more about you than you will know about yourself." He released his final breath and slumped down in his chair exhausted by his own tirade. "Just think about what I'm saying."  
  
"My mind is made up," I firmly reiterated. "I'm going to ask Setsuna to marry me."  
  
"Fine." He threw his hands up in the air accepting defeat. "You do what you want. Since we are friends, I'll support you on this. Just don't say I didn't warn you about approaching it this way."  
  
I looked down at the clock on my desk and cursed under my breath. "Oh man, I'm going to be late. She hates it when I'm late." I grabbed my coat on the cot rack and ran out the door leaving Motoki behind. "Sorry, but I've got to run now or I'll really be late. I'll talk to you later.'  
  
I was already out the door and running into the elevator when Motoki came running after me. "Wait!" he screamed. "There was something I needed to talk to you about."  
  
"Tell me later!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"So, Motoki stopped by today."  
  
"Did he?" Setsuna replied pausing to take a sip of water from her glass. She lowered her glass and peered over the rim at me. "Did you two have a good chat?"  
  
Not a single smudge of lipstick lingered on the rim of the crystal. One more point to the pro side. My eyes lingered onto her long raven hair pulled back into a neat, tight twist. Not a single wisp of hair was loose. She did look rather good that night. Wearing a tan jacket and skirt set with a white blouse inside, she looked perfectly fit the mold of a business professional. I can't forget to mention the way she sat perfectly straight with perfect posture through the whole meal. The points just keep adding up in her favor.  
  
"Oh nothing really. We were just discussing how Ami and Ryo should be returning from their honeymoon any day now. It will probably lessen up my load from covering their shifts."  
  
"That's nice. It was actually Ryo and Ami's wedding last month that got me thinking about something. It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know about you, Mamoru, but I feel my biological clock is ticking. We've been together for three years already. You know that I would like to have a child one day. I planned to be married by the time I was 28. According to my plan, it was to find a committed relationship at 25. Date for a few years and get to know him. Marry at 28. Have a child at 29. I was hoping you would be the person I would do this with."  
  
I nodded completely understanding the importance of the plan. She had told me about it about a year ago, but somehow I must have just filed it away forgetting about it. I reached into my pocket and grasped the box with my fingers. "I completely agree with you. That is why." I was about to pull out the ring and pop the question, but was interrupted by the mangled noises of someone screaming at the back of the restaurant. A few minutes later, a couple emerged. They were too engrossed with the other, hands groping all over the place, and disheveled clothing that seemed only seconds away from being ripped off. I couldn't even make out her face from the way her boyfriend seemed to be devouring. They somehow managed to bump into every table on the way out of the establishment. The huge rock on her finger was more than enough explanation for the atrocious public display of affection.  
  
"That's so disgusting," Setsuna sneered. "They should have the decency to do that in the privacy of their own home. People today should learn about propriety. Don't you agree, Mamoru?"  
  
"Of course," I automatically agreed. I quickly forgot about the little interruption on our pleasant meal, and slipped the box into view. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, I would like to get back to what I was saying earlier. I've been thinking about our future as well. I've looked at all the possibilities. You are my complete and utter equal. There is no reason to not do this. We are perfectly compatible. Meiou Setsuna will you marry me?  
  
She extended her tiny hand with its long, slender fingers. "I would be happy to," she smiled.  
  
In turn I pulled the ring out and slipped the ring onto her finger. "You've made me very happy. This is exactly the way things should be."  
  
"You're right," she nodded before continuing to resume eating her salad.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"When would you like to have the wedding?" I asked continuing our wedding planning that began in the car ride back to my apartment.  
  
"I think a May wedding would be nice," she suggested. "The weather is still mild being not too hot or cold. I always planned on a May wedding. Do you think you could take some time off from the hospital around then?"  
  
"I'll probably be granted the vacation time. What time you do you need to leave?"  
  
"I think about four. My flight is at about six. I'll be back in about a week. I don't think this trip will take very long. It's just anther meeting with some antiques dealers."  
  
"Do you need me to drop you off at the airport."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I already called the cab to pick me up later."  
  
"Then we should get to bed since you have an early morning. I have a nine o'clock shift tomorrow."  
  
I had gone through the same actions so many times, I could probably do it blindfolded. I would hold her hand leading her into the bedroom. She would take a hangar from the closet, stripping down to her bare panties and bra, and hang up her outfit to prevent any wrinkling. I would walk straight into the bathroom pulling my shirt off and tossing it into the hamper to be washed in the Saturday wash. Next, would be the trip to the medicine cabinet to get out the condom. By the time I returned from the bathroom, she would be completely undressed under the covers watching my every move. A small glint of anticipation was evident in the way she enticingly would lower the sheet wrapped around her a bit to reveal a small expanse of her nudity beneath. The boxers would be the last thing to go, followed by the methodical putting on of the condom, and she would pat the empty side of the bed inviting me closer. As I slipped underneath the sheets beside her, she would turn to turn off the lights.  
  
In the darkness, I rolled over and reached for her ready body. Small chaste kisses were shared. Our breaths rose together in a steady rhythm. She gripped the back of my head pulling me down closer. Our touches were gentle and light.  
  
"Make love to me," she whispered.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Have a good flight." I leaned over and kissed hr lightly on the lips. "Call me when you get back."  
  
"I will," she smiled straightening out the collar of my silk nightshirt. "I'll see you in a week. I love you."  
  
"I love you," I replied watching her walk down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
Now the apartment was left in complete silence. I walked towards the patio windows and opened the door leading out onto the deck. Walking towards the ledge, I peered down to see Setsuna look up and wave goodbye one last time. I smiled and waved back watching her get into the cab and drive off.  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, Motoki's words repeated themselves over and over again. Setsuna only seemed to exhibit pros. There were hardly any little things she did that seemed to bother me or could be deemed bothersome. We had known each other for three years. After being together for so long, we've learned quite a bit about the other. I had to be blind not to see her as attractive, too. This was love that I felt for her. Even though there was a sort of practical approach to my decision, I had to believe that what we had was real love. There was nothing that could show me otherwise.  
  
Closing the glass doors behind me, I settled down into my work desk and turned on my laptop. As always I couldn't stand to sleep more than the few four to five hours I could manage to get. The computer hummed as it booted up and I made myself a cup of coffee. With coffee on hand and a few hours to daylight, much could be accomplished.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Mamoru! Open the door!" a voice boomed from outside. The loud rasping of a fist pounding against the door ensued.  
  
"I'm coming!" I grumpily shouted back wrapping a towel around myself after having someone so rudely interrupt my morning shower. I growled throwing the door open and glaring down at the early morning visitor. "Motoki? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm. Can't a friend just decide to stop by and see his best friend?" he laughed. He pushed me out of the way and welcomed himself into my apartment taking a seat on the couch. He nervously fidgeted with his fingers. "I had to come over early to talk to you about something."  
  
"Just give me a second to change into some clothes and you can tell me whatever it is that is so important." I closed the front door and walked straight into the bedroom to get into a clean pair of clothes. A few minutes later, I stepped out took a seat in a chair across from him. "So what was so important that you had to rush over here?"  
  
"Is Setsuna still here?" he nervously asked. His head swiveled around glancing towards the bedroom door.  
  
"No. She left early this morning. She had a flight to catch. She had to go away for a business trip, so she'll be away for a week."  
  
"Oh. So, I assume everything went well as planned."  
  
"Yes. We've already begun discussing a May wedding."  
  
"That's nice," he replied half listening. "Listen, I had better just come out and say this before she gets here."  
  
"Who gets here? Who's coming here?"  
  
"Okay, Mamoru. I need you to just give me five minutes to explain this. All I need you to do is listen and not freak out." He raised his hands in a pleading manner as if trying to sedate me. "Have you ever heard "Kyaa" magazine?"  
  
"I think so. I've seen a few of the nurses huddled around it in the break room. It's not exactly my type of thing to read being a woman's magazine and all. Although I have heard a story or two about some writer called Tsuki who does these crazy stunts. A few of the nurses have worked with her when she gets sent to the hospital after a stunt gone bad."  
  
"Good, good, good," he clapped his hands together. "At least you've heard of her," he mumbled to himself. He lifted himself off the couch and began to pace back and forth form one side of the room to another. "About a month ago there was a contest they were having involving Tsuki. They were offering men a chance to participate in her final stunt before she quits in the next issue. They took applications for men willing to spend a week married to her. It won't be a real marriage, but more a simulation of being married with a wedding ceremony in the beginning and a divorce at the end. The two of them will spend every day together pretending to be married."  
  
"Don't tell me," I laughed already imagining Motoki signing himself up and the shock of finding out he was picked. "You got picked, didn't you?"  
  
"Not exactly," he cringed. "Actually I got a call form the editor a few days ago. The person they picked is you."  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed causing the pictures on the wall to shake. "How did I get picked? I didn't even sign up to do anything. I didn't fill out any applications and I sure as hell didn't sign my name on anything saying I would do it."  
  
"Well, you sorta did." He pulled out a photocopied piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. On the bottom line in plain legible handwriting was the familiar scribble of the name "Chiba Mamoru".  
  
"How did you do this?!" I growled crumpling up the paper.  
  
"Remember that time I asked you to sign a petition to stop animal testing at the medical lab."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I slipped this paper on bottom underneath. The line you signed on was the one right here. I didn't think you would actually get picked I filled out the rest of the application and sent your picture in. Believe me. I thought it would be funny if you just tried out. This girl might be exactly what you need before you really settle into the idea of marrying Setsuna. A week of letting loose will be good for you. This girl, Tsuki is a sure thing for a wild time."  
  
"I don't need to have a wild time. I can't do this. I'm on call every day this week."  
  
"I knew you might say that, so I called into the hospital and spoke to a few superiors about you taking a week off. They agreed you needed to take a break, too. As of right now, you are officially on vacation."  
  
"How could you do that without my consent? Fine. You're just going to have to call that magazine and tell them that I can't do this and that you fraudulently coerced me to sign a document without my knowledge."  
  
"I tried to explain to them already, but then they started threatening to take legal action if you don't go through with this. They'll take you to court for breach of contract. You've already signed the waiver agreeing to go through with this. All that matters is that you're signature is on the document. They say you have no legitimate protest to this because you stupidly signed an agreement without reading it.  
  
"I'm not doing this. You do it!"  
  
"I can't. They want you. If you don't you'll be taken to court. I've already received a warning call from their lawyers."  
  
The chime of the doorbell interrupted our shouting matched. An eerie silence settled between us.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"I think it's her," he whispered back.  
  
"God I don't even know what she looks like. I could be stuck with some hideous insipid ditz for the next seven days," I groaned.  
  
"No one else knows what she looks like either if that's any consolation. She's never revealed her true appearance to anybody. She might be hot."  
  
"You need to shut up now. Don't forget that I still have to kill you later."  
  
"Does that mean, you're going to go through with this?  
  
"No. I'm going to have a talk with this Tsuki and try to extricate myself from this mess you've gotten me into."  
  
"What if you can't?"  
  
"Then I'll have to go through with it."  
  
The chime of the doorbell increased in frequency changing from a patient wait in between each ring to an incessant ringing every few seconds. I stormed towards the door and thrust it open ready to scream at the impatient woman on my doorstep.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru? Hi. My name is Tsukino Usagi." She expectantly looked up and offered a hand out. "I'm your new wife."  
  
I took the offered hand and dumbly shook it. For once, I was at a complete loss of words. "Nice to meet you." I looked down at the petite blonde in front of me with the large blue eyes watching eyeing me over.  
  
Shocked was at the top of the list in emotions I was feeling. In front of me, was a woman with long blonde hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Strands of hair stuck out all over the place as if she had just run through a tornado. Her lipstick was smudged to the side of her lips. Her ensemble consisted of something that looked like she hadn't looked in the mirror that morning. Her conservative grey knee length skirt was twisted around her knees and on top she wore a very wrinkly red t-shirt bearing a cartoon character girl screaming "Angry Little Asian Girl!" while holding up both her middle digits. Her purse was bulging resembling more like those huge totes bag ladies carried on the streets. A large container of coffee was in her free hand while the other clutched a piece of paper.  
  
I knew at that moment I was done for. It was going to be one hell of a week. 


	3. Her wedding

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Chapter 3: Her wedding  
  
So, we all remember when we were little girls, and we used to parade around our rooms with a napkin over our heads pretending we were the blushing bride to be. For me, it was those long afternoons spent inside involving the utmost precision lining up my stuffed animals on two sides making way for my aisle in the center. I had my pace perfectly set in rhythm with the music from Canon in D. My beloved Peter Cottontail doll stood at the end of the room acting as the minister ready mediate over the exchanging of vows. Everything was perfect. The groom, usually some vague image of whomever I had developed a childhood infatuation on, waited patiently at the end of the long walk waiting to grab my hand in his and whisper, "I love you."  
  
Now let's get back to reality.  
  
My wedding day. Well, let's just say it was interesting in the broadest sense.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Chiba Mamoru? Hi. My name is Tsukino Usagi." I tentatively extended my hand. "I'm your new wife."  
  
Nervous would be the nicest way of putting how I felt at that moment. Those few seconds before the door swung open, every single fear of being stuck with a total freak for seven days flashed through my mind. I tried to reassure myself that Minako wouldn't pick the worst out of the barrel on purpose. The guy had to be somewhat decent for safety reasons, right? What I saw when that door opened was actually quite pleasant.  
  
"Nice to meet you," his deep husky voice replied taking my hand.  
  
Standing in front of me was I guess every woman's fantasy, tall, dark, and handsome. I did love Seiya and all, but hell, I can't help if this male specimen in front of me was very pleasing to the eye. What really caught my attention were those dark blue eyes that seemed to be some shade of blue unknown to man. They pierced right through me sending chills down my spine. His dark raven locks fell over his face at just that right angle that would give any girl the vapors. I had to crane my neck upwards just to meet his face seeing as how the large height difference caused him to tower over me. He must have worked out from the way his white dress shirt hugged his chest and revealed a bit of the shapely chest underneath. His fashion sense wasn't all that bad either dressed in a simple white shirt and black slacks; although, I did notice a rather hideous green jacket hanging on the coat rack behind him.  
  
Note to self. Must wear heels around this man at all times to avoid any further neck injury. He continued to stare at me almost looking right through me. I couldn't really detect the look on his face considering the fact that we had just met. We continued to stand in the doorway taking in each other probably making our first impression assumptions.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" a voice called out from behind my future husband. A head popped out from behind him, and grabbed my arm to pull me inside. The door behind me clicked closed and I was lead to a couch to be seated. I placed my half full cup of coffee onto the coffee table quietly surveying what would be my home for the next few days.  
  
The color scheme wasn't too bad with its neutral tones. He even had all the latest entertainment system equipment ready for my viewing pleasure. For a bachelor, he lived in a pretty swanky place. That means he must be rich. No pictures. Hmm... he must be very private, or he's not very sentimental. Geez, is this guy freakishly clean. Not one spot of dust in the air.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Huh?" I jolted out of my silent musings. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said my name is Furuhata Motoki. I'm Mamoru's best friend."  
  
I leaned back having the information dawn on me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just spaced out for a bit there. It's been a hectic morning." I fumbled with my words feeling rather stupid for zoning out on the poor guy. "It's nice to meet you Furuhata-san. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Tsukino Usagi, but you probably would recognize me under my pen name of Tsuki. Just call me Usagi."  
  
He leaned forward laughing and shook my hand. "Well, since we're on a first name basis, just call me Motoki." His eyes roamed up and down my body. "You certainly do know how to make an entrance."  
  
I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks.  
  
At that moment, I felt like a total slob compared to these two dashing men. Even the blonde haired guy in the jeans and t-shirt was having a better hair day than me.  
  
"I didn't mean to show up quite looking like this," I pointed down to my t- shirt, a gift from my last birthday from Minako.  
  
She always did say that I was an angry little Asian girl. That's beside the point right now.  
  
"I've been having one of those mornings. First, I couldn't get the roof of my car down so, I had to speed through traffic with nothing to save my hair. Next, I had a little run in with my coffee. I must say that driving at 70mph down the freeway and trying to take a sip of hot coffee isn't a good combination. I think I might have some bad burns. I didn't want to be late, so I dug through my car looking for a spare change of clothes finding this. It was a good thing I had some old dry cleaning I forgot about in the trunk to change into. Suffice it to say, finding something to match proved to be difficult. Of course, I had to change in my car only to have a cop come by and give me a ticket for indecent exposure while changing in the privacy of my own car. How is it my fault that the guy had to be a perv and check inside the car to catch me with my head stuck in my shirt over my head with my half naked self, defenseless to his leering eyes? It's just not my morning. I knew it when I ran out the car and my heel got caught on a crack on the curb. If you go outside later and you see a very nice Manolo Blahnik shoe that would be mine. I think that about sums up my morning. At least I made it here in one piece."  
  
Okay, I had to admit it wasn't my finest moment. In all seriousness, I did want to make a good impression. How was I supposed to know God had it in for me? I think we all just have to accept the fact that the one day we try to look good in front of someone, we'll always end up looking like something that escaped from the zoo in the end.  
  
I must do further scientific inquiry into this.  
  
It's like when you have one of those days when you know you look good, but there's no one around to see it. You walk around the entire day hoping someone will notice your hotness, but no one does. Then the next day, when you roll out of bed, slap on the first clean thing you find, and step out of the apartment to pick up the morning paper the hot next-door neighbor you've been eyeing decides to walk out of his place at the same time seeing you in all your morning horror. Why couldn't he have just seen you yesterday?!  
  
The cruel irony of it all.  
  
Motoki's lips pursed into a thin line. His face turned downcast hiding the expression on his face. Then, it happened, Small ripples resembling a snort fell from his lips before he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "This is just too much! I always thought the mishaps were staged, but now I can see how it happens."  
  
I lowered my shoulders and my head staring down at my ratty pair of gym sneakers that found themselves under the seat of my car it the search for another pair of shoes. My saved shoe and ruined dress now lay in a heap in the monstrous tote bag I tossed it into after dragging it up all fifteen flights of stairs because his stupid elevator had to be out of service forcing me to run up all those flights of stairs. I was pissed.  
  
God give me the strength not to knock this fool upside the head for laughing at me.  
  
His laughing only increased when he looked up at me teary eyed. He glanced up and turned towards the figure still sulking by the hallway." Come over here, Mamoru. It's rude to ignore your new wife."  
  
"Uh, yes," Mamoru grunted. He stiffly walked to the couch preferring to sit at the far end away from me. The poor guy was probably scared that some of my bad luck would rub off on him or something.  
  
Being the trooper I am, I gathered myself taking deep breaths. "So..." I would have finished my sentence if not for the chime of the doorbell.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
So much for friendly conversation. I glanced down at my watch realizing that in about two hours we were to meet up at the Hikawa Shrine for the wedding ceremony. Silently, I sat there clenching my fist glaring at that guy, Motoki, putting him on my list of people to kill when the time comes.  
  
Dude, you are so going down later.  
  
"Sorry, Usa!"  
  
My head snapped backwards at a painful speed sending a shock to m sore neck. Aloud crack registered, and my hand shot up to massage the kink there. "Naru?" It was really odd that Naru would be the one to get here after me considering she was always the more conscientious one. Her hair was messily out of place flying in all directions much like my own, and a large bloody scrape smeared across her left knee. She heaved under the pressure of the many bags of camera equipment and whatnot. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Some idiot jammed their shoe in the sidewalk." She pulled a shoe from her pocket showing the culprit to her predicament. "I tripped over this sucker on my way up here!"  
  
"Oh my god! I thought I'd lost you forever." I jumped up from the couch and snatched my precious shoe hugging it to my chest while lovingly stroking it. "Mama will never leave you again."  
  
"Oh geez. I should have known it was you. Rei doesn't pay me enough to tag along behind you." Naru dumped all her gear onto the ground, and marring the perfectly clean space of the living room. "One of these days, I swear, you're gonna get me killed." She mechanically moved about the room opening the curtains to the windows letting more light in. Every once in awhile, she would pause to think about what angle would be best for the shoot. Pulling out her camera, she hastily loaded up the film. "Crap," she muttered to herself. "Rei is going to kill me for missing the first shot of the day. I was supposed to catch you two on your first meeting."  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled in return. I gingerly placed my shoe into the bag, and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her tirade. "Don't worry, we can just do a mock shoot of how we first met. I am a very good actress you know. Look, I'm surprised!" I contorted my face into what I thought would be surprise, but earned only laughter from Naru.  
  
"That is what you call surprised? I think it's more like constipated."  
  
"Not funny." My hand flew out and slapped her on the arm. "Forgive this poor uncoordinated woman and her awry pump?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She dismissively waved away the apology. "I might forgive you faster with a pair like those in a size 7."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" a nasally voice yelled jumping out from the kitchen.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" four voices screamed in unison.  
  
The rather dowdy looking fellow stood up from his crouched position on the floor with his camera strapped to his face. He looked liked the kind of guy we all fondly remembered as the high school nerd. By the looks of his glasses he was quite myopically challenged. All he was missing was the jocks flipping him upside down dunking him into a urinal to complete the picture.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Mamoru growled scruffing him by the neck. The poor guy cowered under the quick assault flailing his arms up and down while trying to save his video camera before Mamoru snatched it from his hands.  
  
"I'm with her! Rei sent me." he squealed like a pig.  
  
Mamoru's grasp loosened allowing him to fall in a mangled heap to the ground. "You should have said so sooner." He slumped back onto the couch clutching his head rocking back and forth muttering to himself.  
  
Oh great, it hasn't even been an hour and this guy is cracking under the pressure.  
  
I released my hand across my chest stabilizing my erratic heartbeat from that weird guy popping out and scaring the crap out of me. "I don't understand. Why would Rei send an extra camera person if I've got Naru?"  
  
"Yeah," Naru added with a twinge of resentment in her voice. "I've worked with Usa since the beginning and not once have I needed back up."  
  
"Well," he began taking off his glasses revealing his squinty eyes beneath and rubbing them with a lens cloth from his pocket. "Rei hired me not as a photographer. She wanted me to film this experience for future use."  
  
"Future use? Why would you need to film for a magazine." I massaged my temples preparing for the oncoming migraine. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Umino Gurio," he cheerily replied extending his hand. "Don't mind me. I'm just here to do my job for the TV station. From what I've gotten so far, it'll surely get me that raise I've been wanting. This stuff is gold. Plus, it's not to shabby that a guy like me gets to follow a pretty woman like you all week long." He patted his camera, which was currently still running at the moment.  
  
"How long have you been following me?"  
  
"Since you got in your car this morning."  
  
"You were following me in another car that whole time."  
  
"No. I was hiding in the back seat with the camera set in the front filming you. Rei and that woman, Minako I think it was, nice lady by the way, got me a copy of your car keys so I could set up my equipment this morning."  
  
Oh god. They have hit all time lows sending this creepy stalker guy to follow me.  
  
"I don't like this one bit!" Naru snapped. She ran forward poking and angry finger in his chest. "Listen here, you weirdo. I'll do my job and you stay the hell out of my way. Got that?'  
  
"Okay," he stuttered clutching his chest where Naru's finely manicured finger had prodded him. "If you want the shots of their first meeting, you can just take some still shots from my film."  
  
"Thanks," she grunted.  
  
I threw my hands up in the air clearly confused by what was going on. "That's it. Everyone calm down. I'll call Rei and see what is going on here." I dove for my bag on the floor and began pulling out all the odds in ends inside. It was like a never-ending pit of junk. It never ceases to amaze me what kind of stuff I find in my purses. I tugged at the bottom pulling out a very stubborn rolling pin that had lodged itself into the corner.  
  
"I've been looking for this all over the place."  
  
"Usa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you have a rolling pin in your bag?" Naru asked perplexed by the off array of items that exploded from my bag.  
  
Exasperated, I sighed. "Well, how else can I make cookies?"  
  
"Yeah, just checking."  
  
"Got it!" I scrolled down the winding list of names falling onto Rei's personal cell phone number. Punching in the send call button, I tapped my foot against the ground waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Look here, woman, why did you send this weird guy to trail me? What is this about a TV deal?"  
  
"Damn! I told him not to be caught" came a muttered reply. I could hear fumbling with the phone. "Well, I was going to tell you about this later, but Mina knew someone at one of the local television networks. She was telling him about her next column including you and he flipped for the idea of making it into a TV special. The broadcast is supposed to take place the same day as the release of the article."  
  
"No way. Uh nuh, I'm not doing this. Nowhere in my contracts does it say I'm responsible for doing this." I violently shook my head not realizing that she had no idea I was doing that at the very moment. "Have you seen this guy? He hid in my car. He kinda freaks me out like a stalker or something."  
  
"Hey, I resent that. I am not a stalker. I am a paid professional."  
  
"Sorry, Umino-san, I didn't mean it that way. Anyway, this is too weird for me."  
  
"Nope. Not gonna let you back out of this. You should have read the back of the contract before you signed."  
  
Crap.  
  
"What?! Who the hell puts stuff on the back?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"So same conditions apply, huh? I should sue you for endangerment on the job."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"I'm emotionally abused all the time."  
  
"Whatever, Odango Atama."  
  
My grip on the phone tightened. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Odango! I'm so gonna find you after this is done and rip you a new..."  
  
"Excuse me, Tsukino-san." A warm hand tapped me on the shoulder knocking me out of the sadistic thoughts of pain I wanted to inflict upon my editor. "Before we got interrupted I was about to explain the fact that I can't do this. I'm sorry, but you've got to find someone else.'  
  
I wanted to kiss the man.  
  
"Did you hear that Rei?" I cackled. "Chiba-san doesn't want to do this either. That means I'm out. Kiss my butt goodbye because since he's not doing this there is no one else."  
  
"What?!" a screech echoed out from the phone. I pulled the receiver away from my ear. "He is not going to pull out that easily! Put him on the phone with me right now."  
  
"You got it." I tossed the phone to my "husband" happily taking in the fact that I might not have to go through with this stunt. A satisfactory smile curled on my lips as I took a seat on the couch, stretched my legs out, and took a long sip of my now lukewarm coffee. I gagged on the gooey bottom, which I presume was the remnants of the syrup used for my double.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard the door to the room Chiba-san had retreated into for the private conversation. I whipped my head around to find his face quite ashen with his mouth moving at a rapid pace muttering to himself as if he had been hit with a tornado.  
  
I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
I squared my shoulders, and punished myself off the couch to take back my phone form his shaky hand. Seeing as how his body apparently wasn't in the mood to function properly, I directed him towards the couch letting him fall with a thud. "So, is there anything you need before we head off for the church?"  
  
"Lawyers. Scary. Woman," he muttered to himself in a daze.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru! Are you okay in there?" Motoki shook the poor incoherent man trying to get some response, but failed miserably in the end. "What happened?'  
  
"You didn't tell me Rei was in charge of this entire thing," he snapped glaring in Motoki's direction. His incoherent stupor disappeared quickly replaced by a flash of anger. He raised his head peering through the awry bangs that fell over his face. "Yuuichiro's Rei of all people. You two pulled some strings, didn't you?"  
  
Motoki stood up and backed up slowly towards the door in case he needed to make a quick exit. His hands were raised in front of him pleading innocence, although his guilt was obvious. "Of course not. I entered your application in like everyone else. It wasn't even Rei who picked you. I heard it was some other columnist who was the final judge." He let out a nervous laugh when he saw the look of disbelief in friend's face. "Okay, maybe Rei had a little to do with making sure your application was put in with the final batch, but she made no guarantees that you would get it."  
  
"Oh, so it was a conspiracy all along," I laughed. For once it felt good to not be the only one duped into something crazy. I stepped in between the two larger men before nay blood was shed. It was an act of kindness on my part, and partly due to the fact that whatever Umino had filmed probably was supposed to stay G-rated. I gently placed my hand on Chiba-san's arm and felt his body relax under the firm pressure on his arm. "Don't feel so bad. This will be over sooner than you think. If I know Rei she pigeon holed you to stay in this with her legal team behind her. We're in the same boat, and we might as well start this thing. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get this done."  
  
The anger in his eyes subsided with my soothing voice and he complacently nodded his head in defeat.  
  
Motoki took this as a moment to dart out the door. "I'll see you at the ceremony. I am your best man after all!" With those few words said, the man made a mad dash out of the building probably thanking god he made it out in one piece.  
  
"Coward," I muttered underneath my breath while shaking my head.  
  
"I agree," a deep voice concurred from beside me. "Motoki has always been the one to rush into battle, and leave everyone else to fight the fight."  
  
I turned to my side, finally noticing my hand had not yet left his arm. I quickly snatched it back nervously laughing along. Trying to find some way to smooth out the awkwardness of our beginning I put on a big smile, and looked up at him. "Since we're going to be together for the next week, how about we start things the right way. My name is Tsukino Usagi, but you can call me Usagi. It's very nice to meet you. I look forward to being your wife." I stepped back and formally bowed.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Usagi. I'm Chiba Mamoru, but just plain Mamoru will be fine." He played with his hands not quite knowing how to follow up. "Umm... I look forward to being your husband, too."  
  
I lifted my head up letting my gaze fall upon the small smile on his face. It was the first time I actually saw the man smile, but it was enough to tell me that things would work out just fine. I linked my arm with his, and pulled him out the door. "Let's go. We have a wedding to get to."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Ow! Hair! Minako!" I screamed for the fifth time. I felt the offended locks fall down my back, and rubbed the sore spot on my scalp. "I think if you help me get ready any more I won't make it to the ceremony. Let me finish up the rest."  
  
"Fine. Just don't blame me when your wedding photos don't come out fabulous," she pouted crossing her arms over her chest. Her long, blonde locks had been curled slightly and left in waves cascading down her back. A simple ribbon tied it all back keeping her bangs out of her face. As my maid of honor she had taken it upon herself in choosing a long peach gown bordering more on the golden orange tones.  
  
I never liked orange much. A color that is named after a fruit is never right. Then again, it does compliment Minako.  
  
"Uh huh," I grunted as I tucked the last curl up into the mess of curls on top of my head. I reached for the can of hairspray spraying enough to seal my untamable hair with a fine thick coat of the spray. The hair was practically spackled onto my head. I turned around in my chair and looked around the room, which I suspected to be Rei's childhood bedroom with the outdated posters of J-pop idols long gone. "So, this is where the demon spawn known as Rei inhabited? How about we snoop around a bit? I could always use some blackmail for future use. A diary would be a goldmine of info."  
  
"Don't even think about it, Odango," Rei triumphantly yelled from the doorway. "Don't you know by now I'm always one step ahead of you?"  
  
"Damn it." I rubbed my temples trying to push out the head ache from my hair being stretched so taught against my scalp in the intricate weave of curls and knots. "So, What's next on the agenda? Please tell me there aren't going to be anymore surprises like this guy over there." I jabbed a finger in the direction of Umino, who was now sporting a rather large lump on the side of his head courtesy of Naru.  
  
Hey, the guy deserved it. I would have done the honor of knocking him upside the head for trying to follow me into the room to change, but Naru had the faster hand to scruff him by the back of the neck dragging him back outside. From the stupid look on his face bordering on a goofy smile and the lame excuse for being paid to capture every moment, he never had a chance. Naru had a mean right hook.  
  
"Idiot," Naru grumble underneath her breath.  
  
Rei shook her head, and placed her palm in her hand as if wondering what she had done in a past life to deserve being stuck with these people. "Nope. No more surprises. Umino, remember to keep your film at a general audience level. Naru, you have full access as always, and please refrain from trying to kill him. As for you Usagi, we've hit a small bump in the road. Your parents haven't arrived yet and no one can get in contact with them. We were counting on having your father walk you down the aisle, but since he's not here and we can't kept the shrine closed off for much longer I decided to have my husband do the honor."  
  
"I never said I would go along with this," a man yelled sulking from the doorway. His straggly brown hair fell over his eyes shrouding his face from view much like a shaggy dog's face.  
  
I always wondered what a nice guy like Yuuichirou ever saw in a crazed woman like Rei. From first glance, it's obvious they're polar opposites. Rei's the typical uptight corporate climber with the blood red power suit and black steel tipped Prada shoes, which probably could have been used to stab through a man's heart if necessary. Her personality matched the look. She was argumentative, stubborn, hot-tempered, obstinate, power hungry, dominating, and the list could go on. The first time I met Yuuichiro, I almost gave myself an aneurism trying to figure out what he saw in her. I think it was an office Christmas party when I was still just the newbie that I met him. She showed up decked out in a her Vera Wang evening gown and her hair down up in a perfect tight bun not letting a single strand of hair escape. He showed up in a pair of slacks and an untucked dress shirt sloppily buttoned up with the top two buttons left open revealing his exposed chest. His hair was in its normal style of a shaggy mess, and he looked like he really needed a good shave, which I later found out was his perpetual five o'clock shadow. Putting a Type A personality with a Type B should have lead to disastrous results, but they worked well together in some odd way. With his arm around her waist the entire time, there was only one thing obvious in their relationship. They were in love.  
  
"Hey, Yuuichirou," I meekly waved. "I see you got dragged into this ordeal, too."  
  
"Yo, Usagi." He turned his attention towards his wife who was now busy on her walkie talkie screaming at the florists to hurry up. "Rei, I never said I would go along with this. I don't want anything to do with it. This thing is crazy. No one wants to be here. Mamoru doesn't want to be here. I was just talking to him, and he is really not comfortable with this. Honey, just let it go. Why not just try another idea?"  
  
Rei's face twitched as her mild mannered husband tried to persuade her out of the wedding mess. "What's crazy? Are you saying I'm crazy! I did not just hear my husband tell me I was crazy!"  
  
The poor man who should have been prepared for his wife's backlash stepped back cowering a bit. "I didn't say you were crazy. I was just saying maybe this marriage thing isn't a good idea. Mamoru is a busy person, too. What you and Motoki did was really underhanded. Did you even think about his patients before you had his secretary cancel all his appointments this week?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," she hissed pulling him aside. "This is a good idea. You are going to walk Usagi down the aisle because I say so. You will button your shirt, take her arm, drag her down that aisle, and if I don't get the article I want you can be sure that it will be a few months before I forget about your betrayal. You know what that means. As I recall your back hasn't healed completely form the last time you camped out on the couch."  
  
He nodded his head and sighed. "Fine. Don't come to me when I warned you from the start."  
  
As if nothing had happened, she broke out into a wide grin and hugged his arm. Her voice rose a few pitches into a sign-song tone. "Nothing can go wrong. Thank you for doing this for me."  
  
"Don't think I won't make you sleep on the couch the next few months," he grumbled. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you. I run a multi-national corporation with a few thousand people beneath me and I can never get my own wife to listen to me."  
  
She ignored his last comments, and turned back on the headset she was wearing screaming for everyone to get into their places. "Let's get this show on the road. We're losing precious daylight."  
  
Everyone rushed out of the room getting to their respective places for the ceremony. From inside the room, I could hear the screams of people running around like chickens with their heads cut off to do whatever they were supposed to do for the ceremony. I got up from my chair, and smoothed down the wrinkles in my wedding gown. Standing in front of the long vanity mirror, I stood back and admired myself for a bit smiling.  
  
I did actually look nice. Mianko had impeccable taste I had to admit. The simple silk slip dress clung to my curves while the rest of the fabric flowed smoothly down the other parts of my body. I wonder if the day I marry Seiya will be like this. I know one thing for sure. Rei will not be planning it.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yuuichirou scratched the back of his head smiling awkwardly. "We got our cue to get out there."  
  
I nodded my head and linked my arm around his. "I'm ready."  
  
As we walked down the hallway towards the door leading outside, I could feet that slight churning in my stomach as if something bad was going to happen. I pushed them down to the bottom of my list of worries and focused on the task at hand. Maybe I was better to not worry about the future, but at the present. When we stepped out into the daylight I looking straight ahead to see Rei standing at the end of the aisle. Mamoru was to her left wringing his hands rather nervously. He seemed to feel completely out of place as opposed to Motoki who was grinning like the village idiot. I noticed his eyes seemed to stray towards my Maid of Honor who was also, sneaking surreptitious peeks at him. Mamoru looked up for a second when he heard the music begin to play, and for a moment his body seemed to completely still. His previous nervousness disappeared in the flicker of an eye.  
  
"You look stunning, Usagi," Yuuichirou whispered into my ear.  
  
I smiled, and whispered back, "Thanks." We walked arm in arm while the familiar strains of Vivaldi's Four Seasons played in the background from the speakers strapped to the nearby trees. I noticed most of the office had been invited and a few other unfamiliar faces, but the trip down the long aisle came to a quick stop all too soon and I found myself face to face with my future husband.  
  
Yuuichirou released my arm, and tucked my hand into Mamoru's. "Good luck."  
  
We both nodded out heads and waited for Rei to begin our vows.  
  
"We are gathered here to today to join two join this couple, Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi, in holy wedded matrimony. Marriage is a sacred union not to be taken lightly."  
  
Yeah, right. Then why the hell am I marrying some stranger in a scam marriage.  
  
"It is a bond based on trust, loyalty, faith, and above all love. For a man and a woman to come together like this in a ceremony of eternal bonding, it is the ultimate symbol of their love and fidelity. The road ahead of them is long and arduous, and will be filled with happiness as well as sorrow. Both to be experienced together as one."  
  
Yadda, yadda, yadda. It's a good thing that a long journey is really one week.  
  
By this point I sorta zoned out on whatever it was Rei was babbling on and on about. Love, love and more love. If she would have just got on over the poetics maybe we could get on with the show.  
  
My feet shifted under the boredom while I listened to the lecture going on in front of me. A small group had shown up, but not too many. Most were familiar faces from work, and the rest were either strangers dragged in as filler or Mamoru's friends. Mamoru did look rather handsome in his tuxedo. It was simple, and classic, a black tux. He looked like the type of guy who could pull of something like that. Add a top hat and cane, and whoa. Someone would be getting some action.  
  
Rei stretched one of her feet out and stomped very harshly on the ground. Normally I wouldn't have cared except for the fact that her foot hit my foot dead on.  
  
"Ow!" I winced in pain muttering a few unholy words under my breath.  
  
"Pay attention," she hissed at me. Reverting back to her proper officiator demeanor, she went on with her script. "I would now like to take a moment and ask if anyone has an objections to the union of this man and woman. Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
I was about to open my mouth, but the look of death on Rei's face made me shut it quickly. Thoughts of how I would one day dump her dead body down one of the many accessible ravines nearby danced in my head. However, now was not the time to let the sadistic pleasures take over.  
  
Mamoru just stood their grim faced as if he were about to be set in front of the firing squad. For a guy, who seemed so uptight and proper, his face was turning a few shades whiter than I cared for. He could have been mistaken for one of those zombies or night of the living dead characters. I assumed that it was typical for a man to be scared of commitment, even in the fictional sense.  
  
Rei took a quick glance around the group before resuming the ceremony, but for some odd reason when she opened her mouth no words came out except for some choked garble. "Uh..."  
  
It wasn't until I heard the gunshot that I turned around to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"I object! Who's the bastard that dares defile my sweet daughter?!"  
  
There he was in all his rifle toting, maniacal glory. A fresh string of ammunition was wrapped around his shoulder while his shotgun pointed dead ahead at Mamoru.  
  
It seems he got a new model. Oooh! He even got the laser attachment to perfect his aim.  
  
Motoki pretty much freaked out and screamed like a girl when the little red light grazed over his chest on its way towards Mamoru. He ran for cover cowering behind Rei probably thinking the gun-wielding maniac wouldn't shoot a woman.  
  
"Uh... who are you?" Mamoru asked rather nervously. He stepped to his right away from me, but to his shock and horror the small red light followed his every movement. He lifted his hands in surrender while beads of sweat seemed to form on his forehead.  
  
Another shot rang through the air as he unloaded a bullet into the sky. A loud squawk followed the blaring bang, and a dead crow fell to his feet.  
  
Poor crow. He never had a chance.  
  
"Usagi! Take care of him before he really kills someone!" Minako hissed into my ear.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and did as I was told. "Fine." I cupped my hands around my mouth making the shape of a megaphone, and yelled as loudly and slowly as possible. "Otou-san! Put the gun down!" I frantically waved my hands in the air trying to draw his attention away from Mamoru who really wasn't looking too good, but then again I would be a bit worried if a rifle was pointed right at my 'manly area'.  
  
"For the love of Kami! Put the gun down, dear," a woman screamed finally making it to the top of the shrine's stairs. She hitched up the bottom of her gown storming towards my father. Her long graying blonde hair had been put up into a bun, which now had fallen apart. "This is Usagi's wedding day. I'm so happy for you, honey," she squealed like an overly hormonal teenager. Her mood shifted as quickly as the direction of the wind. "Although don't think I'm not angry at you for telling us at such short notice. I barely had time to find a dress when we got the invitation yesterday. Really?! A daughter waiting until the day before to tell her parents she is getting married. You should be ashamed. What will our relatives think when they hear our daughter eloped without any notice to her parents? You could have at least introduced the young man to us before the ceremony. He's quite the catch from I see so far," she winked. "Hello!" her hand overly enthusiastically waved to Mamoru.  
  
"Hi," he weakly waved back. The look of horror on his face now intermingled with confusion.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. I was a little busy," I growled. "Can you please tell otou-san to put the gun down, okaa-san?"  
  
"Hey, did I miss anything?! When do I get to shoot my gun?!" a man screamed running behind my mother. His tousled brown hair was a mess and slightly damp from the perspiration running down his face.  
  
"There will be no more gun shooting!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Aw! I missed all the good stuff."  
  
"Give me that!" I grabbed his rifle from his hands, pulled the safety on, and empty the barrel out within a few seconds.  
  
All those years of following my father around on his hunting expeditions wasn't exactly put to waste. The same was done to my poor father, who sadly enough couldn't put up enough of a fight against me. Well, it wasn't exactly fair advantage considering my mother had smacked him a few good times in the back of the head to knock some sense into him.  
  
I tossed the guns to Mamoru, who seemed less than enthusiastic to be holding a weapon of destruction and death in his shaky hands.  
  
My father ran forward and clutched his hands over mine staring at me with a pathetic pleading look in his eyes. "Please, tell me that you are marrying HIM!" he shot a glare at Mamoru that only promised hours of painful torture if my answer was his worst fear.  
  
By now, the entire audience was captivated by my family's wonderful show. I sighed and dropped his hands to slap my own hand to my forehead. "I bet Minako forgot to include the small explanation about the specifics concerning my wedding, huh?"  
  
"No, dear. We just got this rather lovely card yesterday," my mother smiled cheerily.  
  
I spun around and looked at Minako who seemed to be finding the sky extremely intriguing at the moment. Rei was also quite immersed in the clouds floating by.  
  
I ground my teeth fighting back the urge to kill them. "This wedding is pretend. Mamoru and I are just pretending to get married for an article I'm working on."  
  
"Oh," two voices both spoke in unison. One was an 'oh' of relief while the other was out of disappointment. There need be explanation from which persons they came from.  
  
"Well, then go on with the ceremony." My father turned to his left and right searching for their seats before dragging my mother and brother to the three empty reserved seats in the front row.  
  
"Now that the little disruption ahs been handled, how about we continue with the ceremony?" Rei asked.  
  
Mamoru and I both nodded our heads.  
  
------------------------------  
  
So, twenty minutes later, one attempted homicide, and a funeral for that poor crow later, I was married.  
  
We sat in our small private table enjoying our so-called reception. The food was nice I have to admit. At least Mina and Rei didn't skimp on the food. That would have been blasphemous.  
  
"Uh...Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered swallowing down hard on the last forkful of food I had shoved into my mouth.  
  
"Maybe you should slow down. You don't want to get indigestion or anything."  
  
"Naw, I believe in the five minute rule."  
  
"Five minute rule?"  
  
"Yeah. You must east all the food on your plate in five minutes to make it a good meal."  
  
Mamoru cringed slightly at the sight of my empty plate, and returned to his own food. "I'll remember that next time."  
  
Okay, so maybe I did inhale all that pasta, chicken, and cake like there was no tomorrow. In my defense, you would be hungry too if you hadn't eaten a thing since the early morning, gotten into one too many verbal spars with an annoying editor and best friend to last you a lifetime, and saved your husband's life from your crazed gun-wielding father.  
  
I glanced over at the wedding party watching the couples gracefully glide across the small dance floor set up outside. My father was too busy showing off his special attachments to the other guests' horror.  
  
I would be horrified too if he was pointing the barrel at me too, while grinning like a maniac about its special rapid reload options.  
  
My mother had dragged my brother, Shingo, out onto the dance floor with her fake tears. Mina and Motoki seemed to be getting along rather well. Well, as well as sneaking away into the bridal tent half an hour ago and returning with disheveled hair and clothing can get. Rei and Yuuichirou had finally come to some sort of compromise while dancing, which really meant he had somehow got her to shut up.  
  
It was a picture perfect wedding.  
  
"Do you want to dance? We never had out official first dance." I offered a hand. As I felt his larger warm hand fall into place with mine, I allowed him to lead us out onto the makeshift dance floor. The group of dancers cleared the way for the blessed couple.  
  
"It's a nice night out."  
  
"Uh huh," I murmured sinking into his arms letting him take the lead. My head peeked out from over his shoulder observing the many lights strung up for the occasion to light the party. The night sky sparkled with a few tiny sprinkles of stars lighting the dark canvas. A small content sigh escaped my slightly parted pink lips. "This is exactly how I want it to be."  
  
"Want what to be?" His husky deep baritone voice sent shivers down my spine with the low tremors and power in his timbre.  
  
"My wedding. This is what it's all about. You go through all the insane friends, family, and planning to get to this. In the end, all that matters are the two people involved. The madness is what makes it what it is. I like the rush of not knowing what will happen. The best part would be waking up late the next morning resting from all the craziness in each other's arms enjoying the rest of our lives."  
  
I could hear the faint sound of some unknown instrumental song seep through the cool summer air. I never really learned the name of the song or considered asking Rei or Mina what is was. For some odd reason, I felt it was better left a mystery, one that I would never figure out. I wanted to be that little old woman listening to her radio, and when the song comes on I'll smile and think of him and our song. It would be a song all our own, and no one would ever know it was ours.  
  
The idea was cute and all considering I had no real personal attachment to the man I was dancing with. I chalked it up to my overly profuse use of flowery poetics, the curse of a true writer. However, I wasn't completely opposed to the idea in general, the whole secret love type of thing. Maybe I would hear that song one day and feel something. Not love, but maybe some sort of familiar sentimentality.  
  
That was what the next six days were going to be all about. I was supposed to be the wife of Chiba Mamoru for better or for worse or rather when the article was done. I still knew absolutely nothing about the man, and he knew absolutely nothing about me.  
  
I felt our bodies come to a stop at the end of the song, and I tilted my head up to look into his face. Bathed in the moonlight, his feathery black bangs fell over his face hiding his almost blackened blue eyes that I fondly recall having a sort of fine sparkle in them during the day. He offered a weak smile, and it almost took my breath away.  
  
"I don't really see it like that. I would never tolerate the madness. Things should be organized, timed perfectly, and set up so no mistakes will occur. That's why I plan on having a simple civil service wedding followed by a nice dinner with the guests at a respectable restaurant. We'd be done by eleven, and still have enough time to get an early start on the next workday."  
  
And the perfect image was shattered. I wanted to cry at how this model of masculine perfection could be so.... absolutely boring beyond tears.  
  
Something was nagging me to say that Mamoru and I would be disagreeing on a lot more things to come.  
  
Six more days and counting... 


End file.
